fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Ice and Celeste Pretty Cure!
Ice and Celeste Pretty Cure! ('' アイス アンド シレスト プレカー プリキュア! Aisu Ando Shiresuto Purikyua! ) is crossover series by CureJade2910 and Cure Lucky. Story ''Ice and Celeste Pretty Cure! Episodes Four teams live in peace after defeats of their enemies. One day,all of them come to Yumegaoka for a while. Another evil form appears and revives the enemies once again! All four teams revealing each other's identity,they fight together to defeat the monsters. However the cures are taken away,leaving four from each team left. Now these remaining cures have to team up and fight the enemy again. Characters Pretty Cures Kagirinai Akshi (キャガーリナイ アックシー Kyagārinai Akkushī) Akshi is leader of the Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Sterling! team. She looks quiet and is alone most of the time,but really a stubborn but kind person with a little amount of friends. She likes to design and hopes to be fashion designer in the future. At first,she isn't sure about the Pretty Cure business but gets used to it after finding out it could help find a meaning of herself. Her alter ego is Cure Pheonix (キュア フェンイクス Kyua Fenikusu) and later Immortality (イモタリチ Imotariti). Niwa Suzume (庭 すずめ Niwa Suzume) A 13-year-old member of the Happy Days Pretty Cure! team who is a big eater who often gets excited and the cutest and also the youngest of the Cures. Due to her great drawing skills Suzume is in the school's Art Club. She usually refers to other Cures, by calling them "onee-chan"s. Her ego Cure Wednesday (キュア ウェンズデイ Kyua U~enzudei)and she is the Cure of Fate's Gifts and her theme color is sea green. Tsukiyomi Nanami(ツキヨミ ナナミ Tsukiyomi Nanami) Nanami is a famous 15 year old singer and leader of the Sparkle! Diamond PreCure that has a huge heart for diamonds. However, she cannot sing lullabies. Whenever she's in crazy motion she can be loud. As well as a huge heart for diamonds she's often seen stuffing her mouth with vanilla ice cream topped with chocolate chips. She is Cure Jade (キュア ジェイド Kyua Jeido) otherwise known as Princess Jade (プリセス ジェイド Purinsesu Jeido). Yamoto Sora (矢本 そら Yamoto Sora) A member of 5★Stars Pretty Cure!. Pika's classmate and the daughter of Yamoto Zen Club's owners. Sora is always too energetic, so never gets tired. She is a very hyper and flexible girl, who often meditates and excels in yoga. She transforms into Cure Vega (キュアべガス Kyua Bega). Fairies Beauty (ビュチ Byuti) Beauty is Akshi's partner. She is confident and has the ability to turn into her partner as showed in her respective series when Akshi is ill and insists on going to audition for a play. She is also someone who helps her with her true styles and persona. She is a pink fluffy lamb however unlike the other fairies,she doesn't speak and instead often speaks in "Sheep Language" which is only understood by Akshi since the beginning of the their entire series. She also turns into another human called Grace (グレス Guresu). Week (ウィーク Uīku) Week aids Suzume after the others had been taken away. He is cheerful and funny, but also strict and serious and fights a lot with the Leader. Penny (ペニー Peni) Penny is a penguin who follows Nanami. She is energetic and hopeful of many things. She has the ability to turn human and fight as a Pretty Cure;She fights in place of anyone in the team. Nova (ノバ Noba) Nova is a squirrel-like mascot who is sweet, but a bit spoiled and always fights with Sora. She can turn into 12-year-old girl called Nori (のり Nori). Villains Items Trivia Category:Ice and Celeste Pretty Cure! Category:Breathing! Pretty Cure! Stunning Supreme! Category:Happy Days Pretty Cure! Category:Sparkle! Diamond PreCure Series Category:5★Stars Pretty Cure! Category:User: CureJade2910 Category:User: Cure Lucky Category:Fan Made Crossovers